The Robinsons
by the-lil-savage
Summary: A family of three moves into the Freeman' s neighborhood. A sexy mysterious mom, a gangster older daughter, and a silent younger one. Will the boys make new friends? Has Robert finally found his soul mate? Rated M to be Safe. Some Romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Woodcrest. A day like any other. The sun was out, the grass green, and the flowers in bloom. Robert Freeman is on Facebook, searching for the hottest women in his area. He ran across a woman. A black woman who looked about 46 years of age, skin the color of Hershey milk chocolate, and a nice round behind. Her name: Jessica Robinson.

"Damn!" Robert said. He was about to friend the woman, but he was interrupted by the sound of a loud engine. He scowled, got up, and opened his blinds. "What the hell?"

Across the street, a Uhaul truck pulled into the drive of a house that was previously for sale. "Oh yeah... I forgot someone bought that house." He muttered. "Great...now I gotta deal with these new neighbors knocking on my damn door..."

He went down stairs, and out the door to already see Huey and Riley out on the porch, curious to see who would come out of the truck. The first to come out was a woman. Robert gasped. "Jessica Robinson?! What a surprise!"

"You know her?" Riley asked.

"Yeah! She's the cutiepie I found on Facebook." He replied.

"Grandad, don't get caught up in that woman. We barely know her." Huey said. "She looks younger than you. "

"She's 47 years old Huey. I think I'm got this." He replied, crossing his arms. "Lets go say hi."

The Freemans walked across the street. The woman was carrying a heavy flat screen. "I could use some help, Ciana!" She yelled to the car.

A girl about Huey's age hopped out. She had long black hair to her mid back, wearing a purple Hollister hoodie, skinny jeans, and white Nikes. She was texting on her cell phone. "Damn mama. Can't you wait till I finish my freaking text?!" She replied.

Riley smiled. "Wow..."

Ciana noticed the way Riley was staring at her. "The Fuck are you?"

"Ciana!" Jessica scolded. "Language!"

"I'm Riley. Most people know me as young reezy." Riley said, holding out his hand.

"Oh! Reezy like the fundraiser? Why didn't you say so? You must be ballin'!" Ciana replied, shaking his hand. She turned to Huey. "And you are?"

Huey stood there and stared at her hand.

"Well okay then nigga..." she said.

Robert walked over to Jessica. "Well hello. I'm Robert Freeman, and I live across the street. Welcome to Timid Deer Lane."

Jessica smiled. "Well thank you Robert." She continued to struggle with the TV.

"Let me help you." He said as they carried the TV in the house. They came back out. "Awww that was nice of you. I'm Jessica by the way. And that's Ciana."

Ciana nodded her head. "What up." She looked closer at Robert. She began laughing. "Aw man, you the old nigga off of that Thugnificent song!" She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Ima instagram this!"

Jessica looked around. "And...I have another daughter. Isabella!"

A girl Riley' s age comes out from behind the truck wearing a red sweater with a cat on it, white pants, shoes, and black seeing glasses. She doesn't say a word, but waves to the Freemans.

"Isabella don't really say much." Ciana said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Robert says and smiles. "So...would you like to...I don't know...come to my house for dinner later?"

Huey looks at Robert with a concerned look. Ciana frowns at him. "What nigga?! You don't want us there? You think you too good to have us in y'all little house?!"

Jessica pulls Ciana back. "We'd love to Robert."

**And that's the first chapter. What do you think should happen next? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Grandad." Huey complained. "Do we have to let that crazy girl come in our house?"

"Oh hush, boy!" Robert replied. "It's just for one night. Besides, it's rare that we get hot mom's like Jessica in our neighborhood. Your gonna respect Jessica and her daughter's or I'll beat ya ass in front of them!"

Huey crossed his arms. Riley smiled his toothy grin happily. "Stop being a hater Huey. Ciana's real gangster. Unlike her sister...What was her name?"

"Isabella." Huey said. "And it don't matter. I don't want any more kids coming to our neighborhood. Jasmine is already annoying on her own."

"Yeah, Jasmine is pretty annoying."But Ciana ain't like Jasmine. She's the nigga version of Cindy." Riley said, walking to his PlayStation and putting in _Grand Theft Auto V _

Huey shook his head in disbelief. "Usually I'm pretty much right about what's gonna happen. And I know how this is gonna end. Ciana is gonna end up being a crazy psycho girl."

"LA LA LA! SHUT UP NIGGA I AIN'T LISTENIN'!" Riley covered his ears.

"Mama, do we have to go to they house?" Ciana asked as her mom was in the kitchen putting a pie in the oven.

"Yes, Ciana, we have to." Jessica replied "You guys and I need to make some friends in this neighborhood."

"But mom...there's no way anyone will accept me here. Especially after they find out our little secret." Ciana groaned.

"Oh don't worry, Ciana. No one will know about that secret. Not if we hide it well." Jessica said. "Besides, Robert and his grandchildren will _love _us when they taste my famous Apple pie!"

Ciana rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom. Let's just hurry over. ISSABELLA!"

Isabella rushed downstairs with her jacket on and followed her sister and mother across the street.

**Sorry it's kinda short :b**


End file.
